


Finding One’s Place

by Queenie4ever



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie4ever/pseuds/Queenie4ever
Summary: Set in 1971. Freddie talks John out of leaving the band.





	Finding One’s Place

It was dark when John Deacon arrived at the studio. These late night recording sessions were taking a toll on his schoolwork. He knew he’d be sleepy the next day and unable to concentrate in class. What was he doing messing about in a rock band anyway, especially this one? He should just pack it in and concentrate on his electronics studies. Resisting the urge to flee, he stepped inside where he heard the raised voices of his new bandmates. He followed them into one of the studios, tightly gripping the handle of his guitar case. Immediately, a small projectile whizzed past his head, narrowly missing him.

Freddie sailed over, arms outstretched, to where he stood. “Are you alright, darling? Did nasty old Roger hit you with his drumstick?” He turned to the hot-headed drummer who was heading for the door. “You could have blinded poor Deaky here. The least you could do is say you’re sorry.”

“It was Brian’s fault. If he wasn’t being such a bossy arsehole, I wouldn’t have thrown it,” Roger rationalized.

“Well, if you’d listen to what I’m telling you and stop acting like a brat … ” Brian shouted as his bandmate stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

“Maybe I should go,” John suggested uneasily. He despised conflict, preferring to withdraw from an uncomfortable situation rather than deal with it.

“Nonsense.” Freddie took his arm, drawing him further into the studio. “Don’t let those two frighten you away. They’ve been at it all day. If you ask me, it’s sexual tension.”

John’s jaw dropped. He had his suspicions about Freddie, despite his beautiful, blonde girlfriend, but were the others _that_ way too? Now, more than ever, he felt like he didn’t belong in this band.

Brian seemed to sense his discomfort. “Don’t pay any attention to him. We were rehearsing ‘The Night Comes Down’ before you got here.”

Deacon nodded. This he felt comfortable with. He removed his bass guitar from its case and plugged into one of the studio amps. “What about Roger?”

“He’ll be back when he cools down.”

The three men went to work with John providing a solid bassline for the song. He might not possess the passionate nature of his fiery bandmates, but he knew he could hold his own musically. In time, Roger returned, retrieved his errant drumstick, and joined in, the earlier disagreement apparently forgotten.

Sometime later, they stopped for a break. Brian slipped outside, hoping to view a certain meteor shower while Roger joined him for a cigarette. John took a seat in the corner of the studio lost in thought until Freddie dropped down beside him. “What’s wrong, darling?”

John looked over to see an expression of genuine concern on the singer’s face. “I think I should quit the band.”

Freddie looked horrified. “You can’t quit. Do you know how many bass players we went through before we found you?”

John didn’t reply. He knew he hadn’t been their first choice.

“Why would you want to leave us?”

“I’m not exactly the rock star type, am I? I don’t fit in.”

“Which one of us does? Brian has his head in the stars, Roger is our resident bad boy, and frankly, I’m more interested in opera than rock. We shouldn’t even be friends, much less be in a band together.”

“But the three of you are all so … ” He struggled to find the right word.

“Dramatic?” Freddie offered.

John smiled. It was as good a description as any. “I’m not like that.”

“Thank God! The last thing this band needs is another diva.”

“I’m—boring.”

Freddie clasped the other man’s hands in his. “Listen to me, dear. You are not boring. You’re simply quiet and shy, not a bad thing in a group of over-the-top egomaniacs. It’s one of the reasons we chose you.”

“I’m afraid I’m holding you back,” John blurted out. He hadn’t even admitted that to himself yet.

“But don’t you see? You’re the calm and steady influence that keeps our little family together. Without you, we’d turn on each other like a pack of hungry wolves. We need you.” At that moment, Brian and Roger returned, and Freddie informed them, “Our Deaky here is feeling unloved and thinking of leaving. We need to show him how much he means to us.” The three older men enveloped him in a group hug, showering him with extravagant praise that made him blush.

And just like that, John found three big brothers and his place in the band.


End file.
